


With Each Passing Hour

by slukers



Series: The Inquisition [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slukers/pseuds/slukers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some adventure, some fluff, a lot of Varric getting himself into trouble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric has a plan, but sometimes plans don't go correctly...

Today was the day. Today, Varric was going to tell Hope how he felt about her. 

Was…

Unfortunately for Varric, nothing ever seemed to go the way he planned anymore. Sure, he acted like everything was okay, but he was thousands of miles from home surrounded by warriors and demons. The only stable thing left was Hope. She was so pure, so good, and so… normal. He loved just sitting with her in front of the fireplace and swapping stories or walking with her through the woods as she delivered goods to the towns nearby. Everyone else tried to make him gather supplies or fix weapons, but he was a bard, not a servant! Hope appreciated him for what he was, though, and he loved her for it. 

Love. What an interesting concept. He didn’t think he would ever love someone again, and yet, here he was, wrapping up his journal full of stories about the tall mage. 

As Varric walked towards the door with his journal in tow he noticed a blank envelope on the ground next to the door. He opened the envelope and read the letter inside. Curses flew from Varric’s mouth as he grabbed his crossbow, Bianca, from the chair next to the door. He mumbled, “Looks like we’ve got some unfinished business to deal with, Bianca,” before exiting the door.

******

Hope was sitting at her desk in front of the fireplace. She was finishing up some letters and finishing supply orders when a knock rang on her door. She smiled, knowing it was the time she agreed to meet Varric. Supposedly he had something pretty important to talk about for her ears only, or so he had said. Honestly, she expected just another piece of gossip. He was always sharing information that he shouldn’t know about the other members of the group, but she loved spending the time relaxing and laughing with him.

She called out, “Great Varric you’re… you aren’t Varric.” 

Sera opened the door slowly, looking at the ground. “Hey, Q, Varric told me to tell you he’d be late. Freak ran outta here pretty quick, yelling orders to me like I’m some slave.” She rolled her eyes. “What’s going on with you two anyway?”

Hope chuckled. “We were just going to talk, Sera, same as always.”

Sera wagged her eyebrows. “Yeah, taaaaalk. I sure could use a talk myself, you know, Q.”

Hope waved her arms at her, “Oh shush, you know things aren’t like that.”

Sera flopped herself down across the table from Hope. “But I also know you want them to be. So why fight it?”

Hope sighed, the elf had a point. “Okay, you got me, but that doesn’t mean that he wants anything more, Sera.”

“Oooooh, Q, let me tell you, he definitely wants something more. I was poking around his journals the other day…”

Hope gasped and swatted at Sera’s arm. “I told you to stop going through our things!” 

Sera just laughed. “I’m a rogue, Q, that’s what we do.”

Hope shook her head. “Fine, fine, but you know he probably knows you’re going through his stuff.”

Sera stood up, “I’ll take that as my cue to snoop then. See you later Q!”

Hope waved goodbye to Sera as she left. The elf girl had been a lot of trouble since she got there, always snooping and creating mischief, but damn if she wasn’t a good friend. Hope sat back in her chair and stared at the letters again, unable to read. She thought to herself, I wonder what she found in his journal. 

*******

Sera couldn’t believe what she found. 

Usually Sera came across outlandish stories about Hawke, directions to the merchant’s guilde, and more often than not some musings about a certain female mage that they had all come to know and love. But this was different. This was a note to Varric from someone called Bianca. It was a short note, not a lot of details, just I need you - Bianca. 

Sera stared at the note confused. Sure, Varric’s crossbow was called Bianca, but that didn’t mean anything, right? She thought that Hope was the only woman on Varric’s mind, but now she wasn't too sure. She had to go ask Cassandra about this. It was too early to upset Hope with details that probably were just a misunderstanding. But still… something didn’t feel right to Sera. Something didn’t feel right at all. 

******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I imagine something like this will happen in Dragon Age Inquisition. Bianca can’t be dead… but what does that mean for our Inquisitor? Please leave me comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor searches for her friend.

Varric had been gone longer than he anticipated. Sodding mud… sodding trees… Andraste’s pantaloons was that a lizard? He had been gone from the keep for a long time, but finding the Carta hideouts weren’t as easy near the Inquisition as it was in Kirkwall. They actually tried to hide in Orlais!

He heard a voice call out. “I knew you’d come.”

A female dwarf stood leaning against a tree near a clearing in the woods. 

Varric sighed and put his crossbow on his back. He would know that voice anywhere. “Bianca.”

*********

The next morning, Hope went down to the dining hall for breakfast. She scanned the room and found Sera staring down at her porridge. “Good morning!” She called out to the elf.

Sera looked up at the mage and attempted to smile, but something was clearly bothering her. 

Hope faked a voice, “well good morning to you, too, inquisitor. I’m ready for a day of helping the helpless and kicking ass.”

Sera gave her another fake smile. “Hey, Q.”

Hope pouted. Well, you can be sad all you want, but I’m still curious as to what you dug up for me last night.”

Sear grimaced, but was interrupted before she could speak. Cassandra came to the table and jammed her knife down into the wood in front of them. They heard a few gasps across the room from Dorian and Vivenne muttered, “well, I never…” Cassandra didn’t even hear them, however, she just grunted and her eyes burned fire. “I will destroy him.” She said.

Hope reached over and calmly took a sip of Sera’s drink. She was used to Cassandra’s anger and Vivienne’s muttering. She cocked her head to the seeker, “who?”

Cassandra just growled. Sera spoke up. “Varric… he still isn’t back.”

Hope put the cup down. “What do you mean he isn’t back? I thought he just ran an errand?”

Cassandra placed a crumpled letter on the table in front of Hope. She scanned the letter and her face turned white. All she could manage to get out was, “Oh.”

***********

Hope stayed in her room for two days. She told the advisors that she was working on battle strategy, but those close to her knew what was really going on. Her heart was broken, and that was something only time could heal. 

Or a good punch, as Cassandra would say.

The seeker stood at the desk in the Inquisitor’s office at the beginning of the third day. “I know you don’t want to deal with this, Inquisitor, but Varric has knowledge that we don’t need getting out. What if Bianca is using him? We know she is part of the Carta, now. Not to mention the fact that he borrowed my armor polish. What does he even need that for, anyway? He wears leathers!” 

Hope held her hands crossed across her forehead. “I have no desire to hunt him down, Cass. If he doesn't want to be here then we can’t make him.” 

Cassandra was about to argue with Sera came rushing in the room. “Oh, Q, we have to go!”

Hope lifted her head, “Let me guess, demons?”

“Nope, surprisingly. I found something that you are going to freak over!”

Hope reached out and took a leather journal from Sera. It was Varric’s journal. “Why are you giving me this?”

Sera pushed Cassandra out of the way to lean over the table towards Hope. “Well, first off, this was in the woods, and you know damn well that Varric doesn’t just leave his stories around. He either hides that shit or sells that shit. Second, read it!”

Hope and Cassandra both glared at Sera. The elf huffed and took the book from Hope’s hands. “This is it, this is what I told you he had been writing! It’s all of the stories about you, Q. That little dwarf thinks you are the best thing in the world. There’s no way he would leave you after talking like this.”

Hope just shrugged. “He didn’t leave me, Sera, we weren’t together. Besides, Cassandra told you what Bianca means to him. He named his fricking crossbow after her for Andraste’s sake. I don’t think it is that unbelievable that he went after her.”

Cassandra stared across at Sera’s hands and then to Hope. She reached over and took the book. After flipping through the pages she stopped on the last page. “Inquisitor,” she said, “I think we should try to find Varric.”

********  
Hope, Sera, and Cassandra gathered their horses and rode across the forest. The advisors of the Inquisition had some knowledge about the Carta’s Orlais hideout. Hope wasn’t sure what she was going to accomplish by searching for Varric, but Sera and Cassandra had convinced her to at least try to find him. Cassandra took the journal, saying that she didn’t think Hope was ready to read it. Hope was annoyed, but after the days she had been having, she just told them to get ready to go, if it would shut them up. At least if she found Varric happy she would be able to move on. As long as Sera and Cassandra doubted his safety (or loyalty) then she would never hear the end of it. 

Sera stopped the horses a couple of hours away from the keep. “I think we’re close.”

The trio found a small camp set up in a clearing. There were only about four tents, but they were in good condition. A covered wagon sat behind the tents and a stone building could be seen in the distance. Cassandra scoffed. “This is pathetic.”

Sera nudged Hope. “Hell, even C thinks this looks like shit, can you imagine what Viv would say?”

Hope’s lips switched, but no other expression crossed her face. She surveyed the camp and dismounted. Two cloaked dwarves approached from the sides of the camp and a casually dressed female dwarf with a crossbow exited the tent closest to the wagon. She rolled her neck and spoke. “Well, you don’t see too many humans around here, or elves travelling with humans. They usually just carry stuff for their masters.”

Cassandra growled as she reached for her hilt and Sera laughed as she notched an arrow in her bow. Hope waved them off. “Bianca, I presume?” Sera and Cassandra’s mouths both shot open. 

Bianca sauntered closer to the group, her guards flanking her. “And I guess you are… wait, no, I haven’t heard of you.”

One of the cloaked dwarves spoke up. “Ain’t that the Inquisitor, Bianca? I don’t think we should make her mad.”

Bianca glanced at her fingernails and proceeded to clean the left handed ones with her right hand. “I guess you came looking for Varric? He’s busy.” She stopped looking at her nails and glanced back to Hope. “You can leave now.”

Hope took a step closer to Bianca. “Actually, I think I’ll stay. I need to see Varric before I go anywhere. And, you see, I don’t like the Carta in my area, so maybe I should also clean you out before I leave.”

Sera made a “wooooo” noise in the background, but Hope ignored her. 

Bianca reached for her crossbow and smirked. “Oh, Inquisitor, is this about Varric? You aren’t jealous are you? I’d heard you liked trying to take things that weren’t yours”

The cloaked dwarf that had spoken earlier backed up slightly. “Bianca, I don’t know if this is a good idea. You know what the prisoner said about her…”

All eyes snapped towards the cloaked dwarf. Hope glanced back to Bianca. “It seems you have something of mine.”

Chaos broke out. Dwarves poured out from the fields around the camp, hiding behind seemingly nothing until the moment the fight started. Hope used paralysis glyphs to try to calm the onslaught, but somewhere in the battle she lost sight of Bianca. 

Only a few minutes passed before the ground ran with the blood of Carta members. Sera and Cassandra looted the bodies for clues, but Hope just mounted her horse. She knew where the Carta would keep Varric, and it was somewhere in that building across the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor finds Varric...

The building was surprisingly empty.

Granted they had taken a back entrance, and Sera still had to disable quite a few traps, but only two guards stood in the first room, and none in the second. 

Cassandra grumbled. “This feels like a trap.”

Hope didn’t even care. There it was, the entrance to the basement. She reached down and pulled the wooden door open as Sera called out, “Wait!”

It was too late, the alarm had sounded. Guards began entering the room from windows and door. Sera looked back at Hope, seeing the fear in her eyes. “Frick, Q, just go, we got this.” She winked at Hope and then turned to Cassandra. “Ready, C?”

Hope smiled for the first time in days and descended into the basement. 

*********

It was pitch black in the stairway. Hope lit a small fire in her hand as she descended into the depths. The hall was moist and cold, and she felt the hairs on her arms stiffen. Something was wrong in this basement. Something was very wrong. 

She got to the bottom of the stairs easy enough, checking carefully for traps this time. The stairs ended in a long dark room surrounded by iron cells. The bars of the cells seemed to move slowly, and Hope’s head felt slightly clouded. Something was very, very wrong here. She had to hurry and find Varric and get out. Although, now that she thought about it, she had no idea how to get Varric out if he was locked up. Maybe she should have helped Cassandra and Sera with the fight before heading down the stairs. They would be there soon enough, though, no sense turning back now. 

Hope walked carefully across the room, careful to not make too much sound. She peaked into each cell until she found him. The dwarf lay slumped against the wall of the furthest cell. Hope rushed over to the door and found it open. Strange, she thought, but went inside and knelt next to him. There he was, looking sick, but not too bad, he wasn’t even restrained. What is going on here? 

Hope shook Varric. “Varric, Varric! It’s me. You have to get up, something is wrong here.” 

Varric’s eyes twitched, but remained closed. His mouth moved slightly and Hope could have sworn she heard him whisper her name, but sounds were getting harder to differentiate. And was it just her imagination, or were the bars on the cell moving more than they were a second ago. She tried to lift Varric, but her arms weren’t cooperating. 

“Varric,” she cried, “I need you to wake up, we have to leave!” Hope was growing frantic, now. She tried to call forth her mana but nothing came. She called his name one more time before sleep overtook her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! What is going to happen? Stay tuned my lovely readers, things are getting good! Bioware owns all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we saw our heroine was drifting off as she tried to save our handsome dwarf. What will happen to the pair in this new trap?

Hope was outside a bar. 

Not just any bar, but the Hanged Man. She recognized the hanging dummy from Varric’s stories. Great, she thought, this is the fade. This is not where I need to be right now. The image around Hope shimmered slightly. Demons were always hiding in the fade, and they didn’t like how easily Hope not only recognized where she was, but also how she had dispelled them from her own world. Best to keep her guard up.

Hope sighed and opened the door to the Hanged Man. She had been placed here for a reason, might as well see what that reason is. 

Inside the hanged man was smelly and loud. There were at least 50 drunk patrons inside, murmuring about mages and templars, slopping ale around, and trying to hit on the barmaids. Yep, exactly as Varric described it. 

Then she saw him, Varric was sitting at table on the far side of the room, near the fireplace. He had a mug of something in one hand and four cards in the other, and had a big grin on his face. She watched carefully from a distance as a blonde man threw his cards down and skulked away from the table, passing through her as he left the room. Varric held up his mug and called out to the man, “Face it, Blondie, Wicked Grace’s not your game!” He took a drink from his mug and froze as he noticed Hope. He shook his head, “Inquisitor! over here! We’ve got a great game going on!.” 

Hope stared at Varric and eased her way closer. He hadn’t called her Inquisitor since her coronation day, so his memories must be messed up. Not to mention the fact that he didn’t even know the fade when he saw it. Of course, how could he, dwarves don’t dream. She stood across the table from Varric where the blonde illusion had sat. “Varric, we need to wake up.”

Varric just laughed. “You’re such a jokester, Inquisitor. Sit down, get a drink! I can teach you the best way to win money from my friends, here.” The faces sitting around Varric flickered. Just illusions, good, she could get Varric away from illusions. 

She reached across the table to take Varric’s hand. “Varric, this isn’t real. We need to go now.” She heard a screech from across the room. Great, there is the demon I’ve been expecting. The figure that came towards them was not one she wanted to see, however. The figure coming towards Varric was that of Bianca. 

The demon stood behind Varric and wrapped its arms around him. Hope glared at the demon. “Let go of him.” The demon only cackled before running its hands down Varric’s exposed chest hair. It whispered in his ear.

Hope was losing patience. She slammed her hands down on the table. “Varric, dammit, this isn’t real, we don’t live in Kirkwall, the Hanged Man doesn’t even exist anymore! And why the hell would you let Bianca touch you anyway?”

Varric cocked his head at her, confused. His eyes started to clear, however, and he pulled the demon’s arms off of him. He looked up at Hope, to Bianca, and then back to Hope. “Hope?” 

Hope smiled. “Yes, yes, its me. This is a dream Varric.”

The demon behind Varric wouldn’t give up that easily, though. It shifted to look like Hope, now and spoke in a sensual voice. “Varric… you know dwarves can’t dream. You’re right here with me, honey.” 

It took everything Hope had not to rip the fade apart right there. Desire demon thought she could act like Hope? Fat chance! Hope marched around the table and slapped Varric right in the face. “Snap out of it! That’s a demon you idiot.” Varric looked between the two versions of Hope and his hands cradled his head. The hanged man began to fade around them and the scenery was instead filled with jagged rocks and black sand. This was what the fade looked like, Hope knew, Varric was breaking the enchantment. The desire demon hissed at the two of them and changed form to a thin, beautiful purple humanoid with twisting horns and red eyes. It spoke and the air around it fizzled. “You are taking what is mine. But I will have him, soon. Your own demons will make sure to take you, Inquisitor. You hold wrath in your heart, and wrath doesn’t like to stay hidden for long.” 

Varric collapsed to his knees as the demon flew away. Hope reached down to help him up. 

Varric rubbed his head and looked up towards Hope. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, the fade is no place for a dwarf.” 

Hope laughed and knelt in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He had broken free of the demon! Now all they needed to do was wake up. If only Varric hadn’t left the keep and gotten into this mess. She opened her mouth to begin speaking when a growl echoed around them. The pair stood up and looked around as wolves began to surround the area, small wolves in front, and larger, more grotesque ones behind. The growls became louder and the animals parted for their pack leader, a dull grey beast with gore hanging from its lips and bulbous muscles across its body. The beast howled and the other wolves stopped growling. The leader spoke with a deep voice, “I’ve heard someone is looking for me.”

Hope pushed Varric behind her and drew her staff. “I’ll make it quick.”

The beast laughed, a strange noise coming from a wolf-like creature, but this was a demon, Hope reminded herself. It stood there, looking at her for a minute before it let out another howl. The creatures around them began to swarm, and Hope and Varric began the fight. There seemed to be no end to the onslaught, but Hope didn’t need to worry about her mana the same way in the fade, whenever she began to feel drained she just pulled lyrium straight from the ground around her. Another howl echoed and the creatures disappeared into the shadows around them, only their eyes still visible. Hope smirked and turned back towards the leader. “Giving up so easily?”

The wolf cocked its head. “I am not pride demon, girl, but I also know when a strategy doesn’t work. If these wolves don’t help, then I know what will.” The creature disappeared and Hope looked around, waiting for the attack that she knew was coming. The giant wolf-demon appeared behind Varric and laughed as it swiped its claws across his body, ripping his skin apart. 

*******

Hope screamed as Varric fell, his blood staining the ground around him. Hope lunged as wrath filled every ounce of her being as she attacked the wolves around her. The demon grew in size and laughed louder. “Yes, YES!” It screamed. Hope barely noticed, however, as rage had taken over. 

At least, it had. She heard a cough and a whisper. “Hope... you have to control your… wrath…” Another cough escaped Varric’s mouth before his body went limp. He was right, of course. Hope’s anger only made the demon stronger. She sent paralysis glyphs all around her and fell next to Varric’s body. 

The demon egged her on from outside the circle. “Come on, mage, don’t you want to take revenge? Your poor dwarf was killed and you don’t feel any wrath at all?”

Tears streamed down Hope’s face and she closed her eyes and put her hands over her ears. I can’t, she thought, I have to beat this demon. 

*********************

Varric woke up to chaos. Outside of his cell in the basement Cassandra and Sera were fighting demons. He looked down to see Hope’s body lying next to his, and realized that she was still in the fade. He shook her body, “Wake up, Hope. We could use you out here.” 

She didn’t move. 

Varric cursed and pulled her body out of the cell and towards the far wall,, as far away from the demons as he could get her. Cassandra moved towards him and he yelled out, “No! The room is trapped, try to stay as close to the entrance as you can!”

Cassandra nodded and turned back towards the demons that flowed from a fade tear from the stairs. Varric lifted his crossbow and ran to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying this! Please review, I know everyone says that but I could really use the feedback! Thanks!  
>  Bioware owns the world and my handsome dwarf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to resolve the mess and we will get to see who has taken Varric prisoner! I don’t know the name of the big bad for DA:I yet, so I just made one up! Also, we will see some resolution with Bianca.

Hope woke up sprawled across the cold stone floor. She opened her eyes and looked around her. A glowing green light came from the stairs on the other side of the room. A tall, thin silhouette stood next to a shorter one. The figures appeared to be looking down at a body. Two more bodies could be seen on the ground around her, and reality finally hit Hope. She was in the basement, and the bodies around her were those of her friends. 

She stood up, holding her anger back while still channeling her mana. The dark figure stepped closer to Hope, eyeing her carefully. He was still shrouded in darkness, but Hope could swear she recognized him somehow.

The figure spoke, “Inquisitor, I see you have decided to join us. I guess the wrath demon couldn’t keep you around very long.”

Hope smirked as she let out a mass healing spell across the room. Her friends groaned and slowly stood, but Hope kept her gaze on the figure. “Yes, well, I don’t tend to play well with demons.”

The figure’s body seemed to fade for a minute, the outline of its silhouette vibrating. When it spoke this time, a smoke seemed to emanate off of its skin. “So it seems. Alas, I have learned what I came for. Until next time Inquisitor.” 

The figure started to back up towards the tear in the fade, but Hope reached out her hand and attempted to close it at the same time. Smoke came from the figure faster now, and the two exerted power against each other, one to hold the fade open, the other to close it. 

Hope’s friends rushed towards the figure again, attempting to begin the fight anew, but a force-field surrounded both the figure and Hope. 

Sweat dripped from Hope’s brow as she struggled to keep her hold on the figure. Her mana was depleting rapidly, and any break in concentration would surely break her hold. The figure sensed her weakness and laughed. “Not what you expected, Inquisitor?” He sent out a blast of energy from his body, knocking the small figure next to him, as well as Hope and her companions against the walls. He stepped halfway into the fade tear before turning back to Hope. “You are not what I expected either. What that means for our future remains to be seen.” He stepped fully into the fade and the tear closed behind him.

Hope’s companions came to her side. She coughed and attempted to stand up, only to fall back to her knees. Cassandra spoke, “She needs lyrium. That confrontation clearly drained her.”

Hope smiled and attempted to stand again, only to be scooped up by Varric. She tried to speak but all that came out were whispers. “I just need a rest…” she trailed off. 

Sera rolled her eyes. “I told you we needed more supplies.”

The group walked towards the stairs when they heard another cough and a voice called out, “Varric.” They turned to see Bianca leaning against the wall to the right, blood coming out of her mouth. 

Cassandra and Varric exchanged looks. “I can carry her,” Cassandra said, taking Hope from Varric’s arms. 

Varric cradled Hope’s face. “I swear, I won’t get kidnapped this time. I’ll only be gone a moment” He said with a small smile and then turned from Cassandra and Sera as they ascended the stairs. He could hear Sera’s complaints in the distance.

****

Varric approached Bianca slowly and stood looking down over her body. “Really got yourself into a mess this time, huh?”

She snarled at him. “At least I know you’ll always come after me.”

Varric knelt down in front of her. “This was the last time, Bianca. I’m done playing your games.”

Bianca laughed, blood splattering from her mouth. “You know that isn’t true, Varric. I have a hold on you, always have, always will. You think I don’t know that you even named that crossbow I made you after me. I’ve heard stories of how you talk to it.”

Varric was quiet for a minute. He tapped his fingers on the wood of his crossbow. “Oh this?” he asked. “This is just a crossbow.” He paused and gave her a sad smile before continuing. “Now these,” he said, drawing his two daggers from his side, “these are probably what you are thinking of. You see, this one is called runedar,” he said, placing one of the daggers against Bianca’s throat. “And this one,” he drew the other to hold up to her face, “this one is called undivver.”

Bianca spit at Varric’s face. “Hah, you expect me to believe that you named your dagger hope, after that human bitch?”

Varric turned the dagger for Bianca to see its engraving. “Actually, Bianca, that just happened to be fate.” He turned the blade back to her. “Know this. I will not help you again. If you stand in the way of Hope’s quest, I will find you, and I will kill you. And trust me, you don’t want to piss this dagger off or its namesake. You’ll notice that neither are called mercy.” 

With that, Varric sheathed his daggers and stood up. Bianca called out to him, but he walked up the stairs without turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think a lot of people are going to be mad about how that went, but it was time for him to move one. Can’t wait for you guys to see what happens next! Please review! (As always, Bioware owns all!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - fluffy chapter ahead! I hope you guys enjoy! Bioware owns this wonderful world, only the fluff is mine!

Hope heard the fireplace before anything else. She smiled, smelling the smoke and listening to the familiar crackle. Her body was still exhausted, and the bed was so soft, but her brain felt rejuvenated and was ready to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly. Varric was leaning over the fireplace, staring at the flames. Hope groaned, she wasn’t sure that sure was ready to talk about everything that had happened, yet. The last thing she remembered before passing out was Varric heading back to Bianca and Cassandra carrying her upstairs.

Varric must have heard her because he turned around and spoke, “About time, Hope… was afraid you’d sleep through the whole Inquisition at the rate you were going. How ya feeling?”

Hope looked up at him as he approached, but continued to lay down. She sighed, “okay, I guess. I used quite a bit of mana.”

Varric just nodded. He reached out his hand to help her up and she took it. He led her to the table and motioned for her to sit. “I’ve actually been waiting for you. I wanted to talk.”

Great, Hope though, I really am not ready for this. She sat down and Varric took the seat across from her. 

“I need to tell you a story…”

********

So that was the story. Varric told Hope about his relationship with Bianca - how she created his crossbow, how they were in love and going to make it out of all of the politics that the Merchant’s Guild and the Carta could put on them. And then, how Bianca betrayed him, left him to work for the Carta and be free of their debt. How he moved on, drew up some contracts and payed off his depths without her, but never forgetting her. He named his crossbow after her, keeping her memory close by. Over the years they ran into each other, of course, but she was too far into the Carta, and things just couldn’t be the same.

Varric paused, watching for Hope’s reaction. She just stared at her hands, blankly. He wasn’t sure what he expected to see. Jealousy, maybe? Sympathy? But no emotions crossed her face. Varric started again, “so here is where the story gets interesting…”

Hope stood up. “Varric, I’m really tired, could we just talk about this later?” She turned her back on him and laid back down in bed.

 

Varric was stunned. She sounded angry. That was definitely not the emotion that he wanted to gather from her today. Maybe his story had gone on too long? He was always a little long-winded when he was nervous, and this next part left him very nervous. He rose from his chair. “How about I tell you just one more story, Hope. I promise its a good one.”

She didn’t say yes, but didn’t turn him down either, so he decided to just start talking. “So, there once a prince. He was a handsome prince, of course, but without a kingdom. All of the girls loved him but he had been scarred before, and his heart had hardened. He drank and gambled for many years, trying to find what he was missing. He gathered money, prestige, and made skillful contacts, but he never felt as though it was enough. One day, when travelling across the country-side, trying to escape from the politics that he didn’t want to face, he met a beautiful woman.” 

Varric paused, looking at Hope. “She had eyes the color of emeralds, that sparkled when she laughed, glowed when she was angry, and glistened when she cried. Her hair was auburn like the changing leaves of fall, just as she was changing his heart. She was fierce and strong as she fought against all foes in her way, and sweet and kind to all those that needed it. She was the strangest thing the dwarf prince had ever seen, and he knew he needed to know her better. For weeks they traveled together, the prince drawn to her, and with each passing hour he found himself more enchanted by her.” 

He paused again and drew closer to Hope. She turned towards him now, eyes looking up at him as he continued the story. “The prince grew scared by his devotion to this woman, for she was everything that he wanted to avoid. She was political, she was always into trouble, and most surprisingly, she was human. One night, a ball was thrown in her honor. The prince dressed in her colors to show his support for her choices, but packed a note to give her in his pocket. The note stated how he had other matters to attend to, and wished her best on her new endeavor. As soon as she descended the stair of the ballroom, however, his eyes turned and met hers. All hope of leaving her was gone. He was truly in love with this woman, and no fear of politics or wars could ever stand in the way of his love.” 

Hope sat up, staring at Varric. She was about to speak when he held up his hand to stop her. “But love cannot always be shared so soon. The prince knew that he must keep his love a secret, so that she could focus on her war. He stood by her side for many months, watching, waiting, and helping her achieve her goals. Then, one day, she presented him with a gift - a pair of dwarven daggers with enchantments meant to protect him. She spoke to him with such affection that he knew he could wait no longer to tell her how he felt. The next day, he gathered up his strength and prepared his speech to give her. But fate had other plans. At that moment, a message was mysteriously slipped under his door. A relic of his past was there, and he knew that all ends must be tied to let her know that she was everything to him. And so he left to tie his last end, planning to come home and tell her how he felt… But alas, it was a trap. The prince was captured and held away from his love. For many days he was lost to the world, until she found him.” 

Varric knelt in front of Hope, now eye level, and looked at her, his resolve falling. “She found him in the darkness and brought him back to the light. The last hardened parts of his heart softened, and he knew that he would be hers forever.” He reached out his hands and took one of hers, kissing it softly. “Then he knelt before her, pledging his heart, his soul, and his life to her forever.” He paused again, looking at her hand, his own hand shaking slightly.

Tears began to fall from Hope’s eyes. She whispered, “what happened next?”

Varric looked up at her, his own eyes glistening. “Hope, that answer is up to you.”

Hope stared at him for a moment, unsure of what to say. Her heart was bursting but no words could make it out of her mouth. “I… I don’t…” She bit her lip, trying to calm herself and the beating of her heart. “Just… please kiss me now.” 

Varric softly caressed her cheek with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist as his lips finally met hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGGG okay, I love fluff. So much fluff. Fluffy fluff fluff. Let me know what you guys think! I’m debating adding another chapter of sexy stuff, any opinions?


End file.
